Bound
by PurpleDemora
Summary: This is my first story. Ryuuga, a self proclaimed loner, intervenes when a younger boy starts getting beaten mercilessly by a grotesque school bully. To his displeasure, Ryuuga himself is beaten just as badly, until a voice whispers, 'give the order'


Chapter One: Well I Need to Start Somewhere…

Ryuuga sat alone in the school gardens, in his left hand he held a book and in his right a sandwich. His lavender eyes pretended to read the pages of the book, he couldn't care any less about it, he simply pretended to read so people wouldn't think that he's lonely. Every so often he would take a take a bite from his sandwich and turn the page of his book. Taking a final bite he closed the book and slipped it into his brief case. He patted himself to get rid of any stray crumbs that had fallen on him. Once Ryuuga was done he lay on the bench he had been sitting on, sunlight drenched him in warmth. Every lunch time Ryuuga tended to take a 10-15 minute nap, not because he was tiered but because he had nothing better to do. He ran his hands through his thick black hair and made a pillow behind his head with his hands. Even though the day was only warm his school uniform made him uncomfortably hot, it was mid-summer and they were forced to wear long black pants with black blazers, the only colour on them were the gold trimmings on the blazers cuffs and the two stripes that ran down along each row of their buttons. Ryuuga, been 18, was in his final year of school,

'the most important year of your life,' teachers would often lecture him about his lack of effort and how if he didn't put in the hours he would never get any positive results. He would just smile and say,

'I try but I just can't seem to get it.' He loathed them, but not just the teachers, he loathed everyone. He didn't really know why, but he just did, so for that reason he was labelled,

'Outcast,' a group of girls uttered as they strode by him, a smile slipped onto his pink lips, they dislike me for not wanting to be with them, he reassured himself so that the harsh reality of been alone wouldn't set in. He shut his eyes and allowed the sun to bake him, even thought he spent almost everyday doing what would be best described sun bathing, Ryuuga never got a tan, his skin was pale; almost ice-like. Feeling the grasp of sleep start to draw him in, Ryuuga began to doze off. He loved sleep; it was his own personal paradise that didn't allow entrance to anyone but him.

'Oh come on, can't we just be friends?' a voice interrupted Ryuuga's slumber. It's not speaking, to me is it? No it couldn't have been; it came from a distance. Trying to fall asleep again another voice,

'too late for friendship, I'm gonna beat your head in you little fag,' Ryuuga let out a sigh, might as well see what's going on, he thought to himself as he sat up and opened his eyes. A large crowd had gathered in the lower gardens and had made a circle around two male students. Ryuuga felt his heart drop as he noticed that people had trampled through the flower beds to get a better view of the commotion. Tainted…my sanctuary has become tainted by these brutes; he thought to himself, a vein on his forehead began to bulge out and throb. Grinding his teeth together he began to collect up his things and packed them back into his brief case.

Glaring over at the students that had destroyed his beloved garden, squinting he looked down at the two boys at the centre of the crowd, one was the size of a buffalo and had a murderous blood lust in his eyes, the other was of slender build and looked like he would be blown away if the wind picked up, he simply stood staring at the other boy with a mocking grin. The crowd began to stir and start to chant something, at first it was incoherent but soon became a loud roar,

'Fight, fight, fight,' a pleased grin came to the large boys lips. He clenched his hand into a tight fist. Chuckling he said,

'Well Kai, why don't we give the audience what they want,' the large boy sunk his hand into the others face. The slender boy went flying back and was cough by the crowd who just dropped him so the other boy could have his way. Blood flooded from the boy's lower lip and stained his uniform, he reached up with his left hand to the split in his lip, pain tingled all around him and he let out a silent whimper. The grin that had plastered his face only moments ago was replaced with a look of shock. The large boy chucked as he slowly strolled over to the other boy,

'Is this what I get for showing you my affection,' they bleeding boy said with complete disregard to the seriousness of the situation. A new level of anger washed over the enraged boy. He clenched his fist tighter and strolled toward the boy on the floor. With a smile the large boy kicked the other in the stomach then picked him up by the collar.

'I will make you beg for death,' the boy coldly said.

Ryuuga franticly looked around the crowd for someone that may look like they would help the boy that was been beaten mercilessly. Everyone seemed to enjoy the brutal theatre far too much to want to stop it.

"Why me?" Ryuuga thought to himself as he set off to the fight.

The large boy threw the blood soaked one to the floor and spat on him.

'Excuse me, do you mind stopping?' Ryuuga asked the large boy, who was far more scary up close than from a distance.

'So, you want to help him do you?' the large boy chuckled as his fist made contact with Ryuuga's stomach. Ryuuga gasped for air and held his stomach. The boy pushed Ryuuga over onto the grass and punched him across the head. Everything went black and no sound could be heard.

'Child, child? Can you hear me?' a sweet voice asked the hallucinating boy,

'Do you know what you have to do? No? How could you forget, _she_ was mean to tell you? No matter your body remembers how to use it, just give him the order and remember.' Colour rushed back to Ryuuga and the sounds of the cheering crowd returned. His left eye felt as if someone was trying to tear it out with a spork. He covered it with his right hand and called out to the vicious boy.

'Given up already? Well I don't blame you, only a coward hides behind brute strength and you are no different,' Ryuuga chuckled uncontrollably as the other boy turned back to him. His face was distorted by anger.

'I will murder you,' the boy howled as he lunged toward Ryuuga. Ryuuga flicked his hand away from his eye and the other boy was caught in its gaze. Ryuuga's left iris had become a deep red and a sigil that resembled a bird in mid-flight wrapped itself around his pupil. The boy froze as Ryuuga smiled manically.

'I order you, leave this place and never return here, all of you,' the entire crowd had been caught in his gaze,

'Yes, my lord,' they all said in unison. Every person of the crowd and the large boy turned and started to make their way toward the main building. The pain left his eye and it had regained its original colour, Ryuuga began to feel light headed.

How did I? Ryuuga asked himself then remembered the boy on the floor. He was lying face down so wasn't caught in Ryuuga's eyesight. Ryuuga quickly ran over to the boy on the floor and helped him up; he couldn't stand on his own so Ryuuga fling the boys arm over his shoulder and helped him to the nurse's office.

Ryuuga sat on a seat next to the wounded boy. The nurse had to strip the boy down so she could asses his wounds. For a person that was so easily beaten around, the passed out boy was quite well built. Ryuuga scoffed at the thought, look at you… he thought, admiring an unconscious student. The door flung open and Ms. Gainsborough strode in.

'Oh hello,' she said whimsically looking Ryuuga up and down,

'You stayed?' she asked bluntly. Ryuuga blushed and ran his hand through his hair.

'Ya, I wanted to make sure that he was ok before I went back to class,' Ms. Gainsborough smiled sweetly then chuckled,

'You to must be very good friends,' she said openly.

'Umm, not really I don't even know his name,' Ryuuga said with a frown.

'Well that's no good,' the nurse said frowning. Flipping through here notebook she exclaimed with a victory pose,

'His name is Kai Shingi, I'm sure you two will become very good friends if you aren't already. But I can't have you here when I examine Kai,' she said with a bright smile.

'Oh, of course. But before I go can you take a look at my eye it was in a lot of pain and I just want to make sure nothings wrong with it,' Ms. Gainsborough pushed him down into a chair then rifled through a draw. She pulled out a tiny metallic torch,

'Open wide.' Uncontrollably Ryuuga opened his mouth, the nurse giggled as Ryuuga blushed. Ryuuga opened his eyes as wide as they could go, Ms. Gainsborough shone the torch in each of Ryuuga's eyes.

'There doesn't seem to be any damage to either of then except your left eye's pupil is a bit misshapen but it's nothing to worry about.'

'Thank you for your time Ms. Gainsborough. I will be going back to class now.' She nodded at Ryuuga and just as he got out of ear shot she said,

'I'll let Kai know that you were waiting for him.'

A shadow cast itself over Ryuuga as he lay on his usual bench in the gardens which had to now be replanted because the pervious flower beds had been trampled on to a state of disrepair.

'Can you please get out of my sunlight,' Ryuuga asked the person who was intruding on his nap.

'Umm…s…sor…sorry, I just wanted to thank you for yesterday,' the boy awkwardly stuttered as he stepped to the side and allowed the sun to pass him and drown the Ryuuga.

'Yesterday?' Ryuuga opened one eye and peered at the other boy; he stood fairly tall with cute brown hair that fall in front of his jade eyes. There was a small white strip on his lower lip and a few cuts and bruises around his face. A smile pulled at the corners of Ryuuga's lips.

'You're Kai, right?' he said as he as he closed his eye. Kai felt himself blush as he nodded, realising that the other boy had both eyes closed Kai bashed his palm against his forehead,

'Yes, the nurse, Miss Gainsborough, I think her name was, told me that you wanted to…' he stopped. Ryuuga raised his eyebrows of his still closed eyes,

'I wanted to' what?' he asked trying not to seem too interested. Kai cleared his thought in an attempt too buy time,

'She said… you… wanted to… be friends,' the words came to him awkwardly and each had a different pitch. Ryuuga stopped trying to hide his smile and chuckled to himself. Kai stiffened with anxiety as he suddenly felt like an idiot.

'I'm sorry I wasted your time,' he said as he dropped his head in shame and turned to walk away,

'You're not wasting my time, take a seat your still recovering from your wounds aren't you? That kid did quite the number on you.' What am I doing? Ryuuga asked himself, you haven't had a friend in an odd three years, you're out of practice, there's no way that you will be able to be friends with- His thoughts were cut off by a heavy weight pushing down on his lower body. Ryuuga's eyes snapped open in surprise,

'Wha…what are you doing?' Kai had decided to sit on Ryuuga's lap.

'Well you said, 'take a seat,' so I did. There weren't any other benches around and your lap looked rather inviting,' Kai smiled and blushed at the same time. Don't get excited, don't get excited, don't get excited, Ryuuga chanted to himself.

'How 'bout you? How bad are your wounds?' Kai asked casually ignoring the fact that he was invading Ryuuga's privacy.

'Oh me? I'm fine, I don't even have a scratch,' Stay calm, stay calm. Damn it! Quick get him off you, Ryuuga ordered himself franticly. Ryuuga threw Kai of his lap as he jumped off the bench. Kai landed sprawled on the floor,

'What just happened?' Kai managed to muffle out of a mouth full of grass. Ryuuga tried to hide his blushing cheeks,

'Umm… well you see… I just… I felt something moving in my pants and I thought it might be a bug…' Kai looked at Ryuuga wide-eyed them smiled,

'You mean like a worm? Or a snake,' Ryuuga went bright red as Kai's voice got louder,

'Oh, no! Everybody, Ryuuga has a snake in his pants,' several girls just happened to be walking by when Kai had his outburst, they all giggled franticly as Kai just grinned up to the other boy.

'Come on, lets take a walk around the school,' Kai suggested as he jumped up and grabbed Ryuuga's hand.

The two boys wandered the halls of Ashford Academy not really making much conversation with each other, Ryuuga found it unimaginably awkward but Kai just smiled as he lead them from one area to the next. Ryuuga took in a deep breath in preparation of breaking the silence; a sharp ring deafened both boys.

'That's the bell,' Kai said with a sigh,

'We'll meet here at lunchtime, k?' the boy asked as Ryuuga pulled his hand away.

'Umm, ya… sure,' Kai turned and sprinted off to his next class as Ryuuga stood in shock at what is peaceful tea had turned into.

Ryuuga sat at his desk, which had been isolated from the others, with the tip of his pen in his mouth. He was in the western wing of the school waiting for Mr. Valentine, his ethics teacher. The school's principle, Mr. Shinra never seemed to be at school, so Mr. Valentine, who was vice-principle, took on the role of the principle but not the title. A question was written on the black board at the front of the class,

'What is the shape of happiness?' Ryuuga read to himself as he played with his pen… (And no, it is not a euphemism). The class chattered away not paying attention to the question on the board. A high-pitched squeak shattered the souls of everyone in the class, as people made mad dashes to their desks before Mr. Valentine could get a good look at anyone. A tall pale man stepped into the room; he had long silver hair that cut off at his waist. He had blue-green eyes that could slice through a person's very essence. Standing next to him was a boy that was almost the splitting image of Ryuuga's demon like teacher.

'Sorry I'm late,' the words were cold and sent shivers down Ryuuga's back,

'I was showing our new class member around the school grounds,' Mr. Valentine placed a hand on the boy's, standing next to him, shoulder.

'This is Kadaj, he will be with us for the rest of the year. Why don't you take a seat next to Ryuuga, over there,' Mr. Valentine pointed a finger in Ryuuga's direction. Ryuuga froze in fear by the fact that the teacher had acknowledged him. Kadaj walked across the room as if he had owned it. He had a pale skin tone just like Mr. Valentine, and his hair was silver too but it cut off at his shoulders. His eyes the same blue-green as Valentine, was he his son? Ryuuga asked himself.

'Hello,' a voice interrupted Ryuuga's thoughts,

'My name is Kadaj, you are Ryuuga? It is a pleasure to meet you,' he even had the same voice as Mr. Valentine, but a bit more gentile.

'You too,' Ryuuga replied faking a smile.

'Ok class, lets start. Ryuuga…' God help me, the boy thought to himself,

'What is your answer? What is the shape of happiness?' the boy was frozen, he had no idea,

'I…I don't know,' Ryuuga said bowing his head in shame.

'That's a pity,' Mr Valentine said with a sigh,

'Oh well, you obviously don't know happiness then,' the words pierced Ryuuga. Of course I know what happiness is, it's just that giving it a shape is stupid. A pout fell to the boy's lips. The door violently swung open and Mr. Rhapsodos came sprawling into the room. He grabbed Mr. Valentine's jacket and pull him close so that he could whisper into his ear. Ryuuga tried to follow Mr. Rhapsodos' lips as they moved franticly, however because he didn't actually know how to read lips, so Mr. Rhapsodos could be confessing his undying love to Mr. Valentine and Ryuuga wouldn't have been any the wiser. His face twisted and distorted as he tried to match the shapes of the words and sound them out to himself,

'What are you trying to do?' a voice interrupted Ryuuga's attempt to eavesdrop. Kadaj had been watching Ryuuga for several minutes and it looked as if the boy was in pain and was trying to call for help.

'I'm just trying to see what their saying,' Ryuuga snapped at the boy for watching him.

'And how do you plan to do that?' Kadaj turned in his seat to face Ryuuga,

'I'm reading their lips,' Kadaj grinned to himself and let out a silent chuckle,

'Oh really, and what have they said so far?' Ryuuga blushed as he spoke his answer,

'Well as far as I could make out Mr. Rhapsodos is organising an orgy,' Kadaj's eyes grew wide and he bit into his bottom lip so he wouldn't burst out into laughter,

'You really want to know what their saying, fine?' Kadaj turned to the two teachers, after several seconds he spoke,

'How many others know? Just you, Angeal and I. How could this happen, the school has a twenty-four hour security team. I think it would be best if you had a look at it yourself and we can go from there.' Mr. Valentine turned to the class, Kadaj stopped reading the teachers lips.

'Speak amongst yourselves, I will be back soon,' with those final words he turned and left the room slamming the door shut behind him. A soft click made its way around the room.

'Did he just lock us in here?' a voice from the back row asked.

'What does it mean?' Angeal asked his two fellow teachers. Valentine shot him a glare,

'Does it matter, we obliviously have a psychopath lose in the school,' Mr. Rhapsodos walked over to the wall that had been the centrepiece to the argument.

'Do you think it's real,' He asked the two other bickering teachers.

'It's hard to say, it's likely just animal blood, but we can't let the students or other staff know about this, the reputation of the school is at risk. Get a sample of the blood then wash it off. I will have the students sent home for the day,' Angleal's eyes widened with rage toward Mr. Valentine,

'You're putting the lives of the students and staff at risk,' Valentine lent down to the same eye level as Angeal,

'Tell you what, if someone dies I'll emit I was wrong,' he snickered at the other teacher,

'All this is is a prank. Angeal, it'll be okay. We can't risk the school's image,' Mr. Rhapsodos chimed in his opinion. Angeal ground his teeth together,

'Fine,' he whispered in defeat. Valentine chuckled to himself,

'The message doesn't even make sense, "Give me the eyes", someone's just trying to scare us,'


End file.
